dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks
|japanese = |race = half-Saiyan |birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 766 Dragon Ball Z: Super Exciting Guide | age = 8-18 (Part II) | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 129 cm/4'2" (child) Dragon Ball Z: Super Exciting Guide | weight = 30 kg/66 lbs. (child) Dragon Ball Z: Super Exciting Guide | bloodtype = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | partner = Son Goten | previous partner = | headquarters = WST 3338926 K. |manga debut = |anime debut = |family = *Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) *Panchy (maternal grandmother) *Vegeta (paternal grandfather) *Bulma (mother) *Vegeta (father) *Bra (younger sister) *Tights (aunt) *Tarble (uncle) *Vegeta Jr. (descendant)(Anime only) |techniques = }} is a supporting protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. He is the eldest child of Vegeta and Bulma, elder sister to Bra, and is a ,Daizenshuu 4 hybrid, the second to be born on Earth after Son Gohan. Having grown up in a different timeline from his futuristic counterpart, this incarnation of Trunks was raised under the influence of his father, and trained from a very young age to become powerful. He was an instrumental fighter in the battle against the dreaded Majin Bū. Background Trunks was born in Age 766, to both Bulma and Vegeta. He was loved and doted on by his mother, but his father initially had little emotion towards him. Personality Due to living in a peaceful era, this Trunk turned out to be completely different form his Future counterpart, as such he is very spoiled and mischievous. Despite that he does possess redeeming qualities, such as fighting to protect those close to him. He inherited his father's brash ego, he barely takes his opponents seriously (possibly except for Goten), and shared his low opinion of them. He's also very intellectual like his mother, at the age of 8. Trunks does look up to Vegeta and wants his approval, and frowns whenever the latter won't spend time with him (such as going to the amusement park). He also has a close relationship with Goten as well, the two are best friends and are always seen together, whether it be fighting or playing, they fight well alongside each-other in combat. As he got older, Trunks becomes more mature, acting similar to his alternate timeline self. Appearance Trunks inherited Mr. Briefs and Bulma's lavender hair and blue eyes. He has Vegeta's scowl, facial feature, and complexion. When Super Saiyan, his eyes turn pupil-less green and his hair becomes blond. He wears a dark green gi, with a orange belt and wristbands and golden boots, Abilities Powers and Physical Prowess: * Super Strength * Super Speed * Superb Reflexes * Flight Flight Ki Usage: * Double Buster * Big Tree Cannon * Kamehameha (movie 11 only) Transformation: * Super Saiyan Trunks has achieved this form during his training with Vegeta, unlike the latter he transformed easily to the point where Vegeta is baffled on how a child could attain the form. * Fusion At Dende's Castle of God, Piccolo taught the two boys the fusion dance, the first two attempts went poorly (fat Gotenks and old Gotenks). They finally perfected it by combining their power to create a powerful warrior, as Gotenks (who is able to attain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3). Part II Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc At the Western Capital in Capsule Corporation, Goten approaches Trunks about getting Videl a present — because she will be his new sister-in-law. Goten and Trunks leave on a mission to find her the perfect gift. Their search takes them to a ring shop, however they are unimpressed by the size of the rings, so they take their search to a cosmetics shop. There, everything is too expensive, however, the boys overhear and old man mention a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. They find a suitable spring and gather up its water, however, they are attacked by a giant snake. The boys quickly deal with the snake and make for Gohan and Videl's home. Videl is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks, and Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Trunks and his parents, Bulma and Vegeta, go on a family vacation and are in route to an island far from home. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Trunks tries on a new shirt. The family then stops to eat. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Trunks and Bulma quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. Trunks and Bulma search the crowd for Vegeta. Vegeta's rage finally explodes and he flies off. As Vegeta flies off, Trunks thanks his father for spending the day with them.Dragon Ball Super episode 2 Revival of 'F' Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline Cell's Timeline In Other Media In Movies * Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan * Bojack Unbound * Broly - Second Coming * Bio - Broly * Fusion Reborn * Wrath of the Dragon * Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return * Battle of Gods * Revival of F Dragon Ball GT In Video Games Character Creation and Concept Trivia * Trunks suffers from cynophobia (fear of dogs) as shown in DBZ: Bio Broly. * Trunks hair becomes more darker in GT, more so than Future Trunks. * Despite the physical similarities to Future Trunks, their origins, techniques, and personalities, are different from one another. However the two things they both share in common is sword given to them by Tapion, and the desire for Vegeta's approval. * Like most Saiyan/Human hybrids, Trunks was never seen with a tail. * His name is a pun on boxers. His name could also be a pun for storage items like his family name, Brief, which could be a pun for briefcase whereas Trunks is pun of a trunk. References Category:Human Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Teachers